Pricing Game Stats/Season 47 Statistics
This is a list of statistics from the 47th season of The Price is Right. (W) = Win (L) = Loss *On September 26, 2018 (#8423K), in honor of its 40th anniversary (actually 39 years and 364 days, as the episode was originally scheduled for September 27, 1978, #2963D, but aired out of order on September 26, 40 years before episode #8423K aired), Punch a Bunch was played for $40,000, with the distribution being 1 $40,000 card, 4 $10,000 cards, 15 each of the $5,000 and $2,500 cards and 5 $500 cards. *On Big Money Week except October 12, 2018 (#8445K), all pricing winners received the cash equivalent of the prize except for those who played the big money games. *On October 8, 2018 (#8441K, aired out of order on October 11), Let 'em Roll's values were $1,000, $2,000 and $3,000. *On October 8, 2018 (#8441K, aired out of order on October 11), ½ Off was played for $50,000. *On October 9, 2018 (#8442K), during Big Money Week, Hot Seat was played for $100,000, with the distribution being $2,500, $5,000, $10,000, $25,000 and $100,000. *On October 10, 2018 (#8443K), during Big Money Week, Plinko was played for $1,000,000, with the distribution being 500 - 1,000 - 2,500 - 0 - 200,000 - 0 - 2,500 - 1,000 - 500. *On October 11, 2018 (#8444K, aired out of order on October 8), during Big Money Week, Hole in One was played for $100,000, with the option to remove the windmill and have it played for $20,000. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Grand Game was played for $50,000, with the distribution multiplied by five. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Bonus Game was played for $10,000. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Check Out was played for $15,000. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Bullseye was played for $25,000. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Cliff Hangers was played for $20,000. *On October 12, 2018 (#8445K), Pass the Buck was played for $50,000, with the values being $5,000, $10,000, $15,000 and $25,000, with the $25,000 acting as the "car". *On October 31, 2018 (#8473K), in honor of Halloween, Rat Race was called Bat Race. *On December 21, 2018 (#8545K), Plinko was played for $250,000, with the distribution being 500 - 1,000 - 2,500 - 0 - 50,000 - 0 - 2,500 - 1,000 - 500. *On December 31, 2018 (#8561K), Plinko was played for $175,000, with the distribution being 3500 - 350 - 3500 - 0 - 35,000 - 0 - 3500 - 350 - 3500. *On January 4, 2019 (#8565K), in honor of The Bold and the Beautiful's 8,000th episode, Lucky $even was given 8 dollar bills instead of 7. *On January 7-11, 2019 (#857xK), the first pricing game winner receives a $20,000 bonus courtesy of Publishers Clearing House. *On February 4, 2019 (#8611K, aired out of order on February 6), in honor of country music, ½ Off was called Hats Off. *On February 14, 2019 (#8624K), Pick-a-Pair was played for $10,000. Category:Statistics